Their Plan
by 101Amehime-Sama101
Summary: When the child of God falls into the arms of the wrong mother, Satan's imps work inside that mother's soul to drive that child to insanity. Using his father's sin to hurt him, he breaks, just like he was supposed to, according to the plan of Satan. However, there was one thing that Satan forgot, one thing that God would use against him. Narusasu
1. prologue

Prologue

Alo! This is Hime-sama with the fic that I previewed on my account! Since this is a solo fic, I am sad to say that my fellow authors will not be joining me in this chapter. However, you never know, they might just pop up and join me in the author notes. Therefore, always watch out for them. Remember, this is my first fic, so please be kind enough to leave any constructive criticism and other comments. That means, when I see a flame, I'm going to roast marshmallows on it! So no flames please.

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words.

Warning! This will be a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke (NARUSASU) and there will be bloody scenes. If you don't like or you are too young, please click on the little arrow on the upper left corner to go back to your previous page. Also, the characters are incredibly OOC, after all this is in another universe.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Naruto. But if I did, all the yaoi fangirls will find peace.

Now, onto the story!

It is said that all men have a purpose. Some believe that their duty is to worship the God, while others still search for the reason they live. Believe it or not, all these reasons are written in a book and in this book the Lord God has written a plan, one that has never failed, until now.

You see, there is also a reason why your mother is your mother. God knows what you need to grow wise, what needs to be sacrificed. A small miscalculation led his child to fall into the wrong hands; it gave the devil an opening.

…

"Hey faggot! Get down here!" A woman's demonic voice screeched as his head snapped up.

_Oh no. She's angry. _He thought, slowly making his way down the stairs he grew to hate, the stairs he would go down whenever that was about to happen.

"Yes, mother?"

"Do you know what this is?" The woman said.

"It's a flower." He said, trembling.

"Yes! And it's dead! And why is it dead? Because you forgot to water it! You are just like your father, a killer! You're a killer!" The woman said, eyes bulging in anger and red from alcohol.

His eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his rosy lips as boney fingers gripped his feather soft hair and slammed his head against the wall. His so called mother let him fall to the ground with a thud.

When the woman left the room, he gently touched his head, only to wince and find blood on his fingers. He closed is eyes. He wanted to forget all this pain; but that would never happen would it. A long cold object wrapped around his neck, forcing him to look up at red eyes. It was as if he were staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Strip." She said.

He whimpered, knowing that he should listen if he wanted less punishment. He took off his shirt, exposing his skinny body, covered in scars that once used to be gashes, bleeding until he would pass out from blood loss. His pale skin was painted with crimson, coupled with an echoing crack that sounded throughout the house. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Seconds later, the tears that were once not heard, transformed into screaming sobs when the pain of multiple bloody cracks from the whip connecting with his skin coursed through his body. The hand of a crazy mother did what no mother should ever do. This hand, blessed by god with a child, was hurting that child it was so generously given.

"No more… Please…" Trembling words rolled off of the boy's dry tongue.

"Oh really, no more, eh?" the woman said, one somehow still elegant eyebrow rose.

The woman left the room, leaving a child, not only bleeding on the outside, but also on the inside. The boy of 16 lay on the bloodied floor that soon, he will need to clean.

_Dear Father in Heaven please forgive me of anything I've done to deserve this. Oh Father, I know that you are very kind so please, I'm begging you, save me_…

This boy, tainted by the sins of his father, prayed so earnestly to God as the woman that gave birth to him, entered the room once more, holding a bowl of hot wax.

The moon illuminated his face, twisted with pain. His dirty blond hair, plastered against his sweaty head and tears continued to wet his cheeks. Screams were heard throughout the neighbourhood. This scene was somewhat beautiful, moonlight on his face, wings clipped, unable to fly, this scene of God's fallen child, of Sasuke Uchiha.

…

At that moment, a sinister voice echoed, "all according to plan."

"If you continue to use that woman to hurt my child you will be sorry." A vengeful voice boomed from the heavens.

"No, it's your turn to fall."

Well? How was it? I'm sure all of you kinda enjoyed reading it, right? Please review and tell me if I should continue. If I am lacking in reviews, I'm only going to continue if I really feel like it

Anyways, you all know that I said that TammySwag will sometimes put up fics in my account? Well~, she has decided to put up her own account. Please search her up! Her username is TammySwag. Don't worry you won't be disappointed! She's almost as good as me! (Only joking)

Oh and if you thought that the reason he was punished was stupid, the woman is crazy and drunk, she would get mad at anything.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiya! Hime-sama is here with a new chappie! It has been brought to my attention that in the prologue I said that dear Sasu-chan has blond hair (thank you to Cassandra). Well, guess what, when I first started writing this fic, it was a story with my original characters. The main, that is now Sasu-chan, was a blond haired boy. Unfortunately, it appears that I've failed at changing it. So, please note that his hair is actually the normal blue-black, exactly like in the anime or manga. I also saw that the line breaks I put in didn't work so to separate A/N, I'm going to put ***. Oh, and I'm going to try updating every Wednesday, if not soon (I hope).

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past.

Warning! This will be a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke (NARUSASU) and there will be bloody scenes. There will also be a rape scene in this chapter. If you don't like or you are too young, please click on the little arrow on the upper left corner to go back to your previous page. Also, the characters are incredibly OOC, after all this is in another universe.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I still do NOT own

To more fun subjects, while I was writing this my bff and co-author IAMNUMBERFOURISAWESOME came to my house and she is going to host here. Yay!

IAMNUMBERFOURISAWESOME: I am number four is awesome!

Hime-sama: yea, yea, we get it.

Now, to the story!

Streaks of sunlight entered the room through dusty curtains. They showcased Sasuke's wounds like a beam of light shining upon a lone star in a dark, empty night. The room was completely white, so white in fact that it was almost blinding. However, the sweet songs of birds that fluttered in the air, gave the room that witnessed so much, a calm and peaceful feeling. Tired eyes opened to welcome the scene before them. This scene of a room filled with so many bad memories.

"_Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Seconds later, the tears that were once not heard, transformed into screaming sobs when the pain of multiple bloody cracks from the whip connecting with his skin, coursed through his body."_

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the memories that he knew would scar him longer than any wound.

A few moments passed and he decided he should get up. Weak arms then began to lift their injured body. Shaking under the weight of the quite skinny child, his arms were then accompanied by shaky legs and soon, Sasuke was making his way to the bathroom.

His bathroom was not at all like his mother's, with lavish furnishing and was completely clean. His was quite the opposite actually. With dirty white tiles as his floor, a rusty faucet on the left wall as his sink, a dreadful toilet and a shower head on his right wall as his, well, his shower.

As Sasuke entered, he gripped the ledge of the sink and closed his eyes; afraid to look at the mirror he knew would always be there to torment him. This mirror was placed in this room by his mother. It was also, probably the most decent thing in this room because although it was a very simple design; a large oval glass piece and a white boarder with legs to hold up the whole thing, it was much better everything else. His mother had once told him that he needed to see what the world saw of him. She had said that he needed to face the truth and look at just how worthless he was. And she was right, in his eyes.

Remembering this, he glanced at himself in the mirror, only to regret it and divert his gaze. Sasuke inhaled and hesitantly looked at his reflection once more, slightly ambivalent about how sad he looked.

He stared at himself with sullen eyes, taking in every detail of his terribly maltreated body. Most people would say that he was somewhat androgynous. Though, he had to admit, because of his pale complexion, heart shaped face, and his wide onyx eye, he did look like a girl. The only thing that probably kept him from getting hit on by guys is the fact that his hair is short but none the less as soft a rose petal on its first day of bloom. It's simply illogical that one could be blessed with such a beautiful face yet cursed with such an ugly past; and present for that matter. Fortunately for Sasuke, he was always able to hide his past, for every bad memory could only be seen on his body. Every scar had a story. He then recalled the most terrifying scar, one on his back invisible to his eyes. This scar held the story of his darkest days.

"_Sasuke sat in his room, saying his prayer, like he had been doing ever since he learned how to pray. The moonlight shined upon his figure, making him look like an angel._

'_You…' whispered a sinister voice. 'If you weren't born I would be at home, with my real family!' the voice, his mother screamed insane. 'Now I'm stuck with you and the ghost of your father, a murderer!'_

_The woman pushed Sasuke to the ground and ripped off his shirt, stabbing the knife into the young back, dragging it in strange patterns. Blood rushed out of the gashes in streams and fell upon the white furniture like red rose petals on fresh snow. Sasuke's face was scrunched up in pain and screams ricocheted off the walls._

_A few agonising moments passed and the woman had a crazy smile on her face as she held the bloodstained knife and looked at what she had done. Blood dripped off her other hand and was completely covered with it. It was as if she wore a glistening red glove. Her apron was drenched in blood and as she stood up, the crimson liquid dripped down from it._

'_Now everyone will see that you are unwanted. After all, they will see it written on your back'"_

Sasuke shook, remembering the pain this mark had brought. He was only seven during the time and soon after that, his mother began to starve him, resulting in a malnourished body.

He looked at himself one last time. Sasuke eyed his dishevelled hair, the dark bags under his dreary eyes, his boney body and most of all, his scars. There were so many of them. He couldn't believe that each told a story. With that thought, he stepped into the shower.

Rain-like water fell from the shower head, glossing Sasuke's raven hair with a wet shiny look and flattening it, making him look even more feminine. Drops of water lingered on his long, thick eyelashes. Sasuke closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of water washing away the filth on his body, cleansing his soul of the pain. A dead silence filled the room as the last of the water, contaminated with his blood, disappeared down the drain.

Getting dressed into his normal black leggings and navy blue sweater with arms hanging long enough to cover his hands, his morning routine was disturbed with an ear-splitting scream. Upon hearing this, he realised that if he stayed any longer, he would get a repeat of last night. Eyes widening in fear he ran to his room and scrambled out his window and jogged to school.

When he arrived, everything was the same. The jocks tried to trip him, he watched the strange boy that was in that group of jocks, he would eat alone at lunch and he would listen to the girls behind him talking about the incident. It was because of this incident that everyone treated this way. It was during gym…

"_Sasuke turned to his locker and took his shirt off, about to change into his gym cloths, when he heard one of his classmates say, 'what the hell is that?'_

_He turned around remembering the scar. Silence filled the room, suffocating Sasuke as he turned around and finished changing."_

Ever since then, everyone treated him like his mother showed him he was, unwanted.

The last bell rang, signalling the end of school. Sasuke raced out of the school grounds, as fast as his injured body would let him, wanting to get to his favourite place; the park. He sat in the shadow of one the trees, watching the children play. Shifting in a comfortable position, he drifted off to sleep.

The shuffling of bushes pried Sasuke away from his slumber. His eyes snapped open and he prepared to run, that's when a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Aw, don't be like that." A teasing voice said.

Sasuke backed away, only to find himself falling to the ground, terrified. He looked up at the face of his attacker and recognized him as Neji, one of the jocks. The boy in front of him, now known a Neji, pulled a pocket knife from his jersey pushed his knees apart, using his foot.

"Don't be scared. It won't hurt that much." He said positioning himself between Sasuke's trembling legs and then dragging the knife down his sweater, cutting it open; he threw the knife away. "Look at all these scars, it's a good thing you don't wear under shirts," Neji's hands roamed on Sasuke's torso, gently tracing every scar fed to his hungry eyes.

"Please stop…" Sasuke whispered.

"You want me to stop?" Neji asked, "Well then, I guess I have to be rougher, then."

Neji pulled Sasuke's arm and his body fell to the ground, facing him in the doggy style position. Right in Sasuke's face, Neji's dick sprung free from constrains of his jeans.

"Suck." Neji demanded. And when Sasuke failed to comply, he shoved his cock down Sasuke's throat.

A gagging noise came from Sasuke as Neji continued to thrust into his mouth. Neji moaned. He lifted Sasuke away from his dick and took a nipple into his mouth, biting it. A scream erupted from Sasuke and he arched his back in unwanted pleasure. Neji smirked and pinched Sasuke's dick, still hidden beneath his black leggings. After abusing Sasuke's nipple, Neji went down, sucking and biting every piece of flesh possible. Every now and then, Sasuke would wince and gasp when Neji bit to hard, drawing blood. Then, Neji dipped his wet tongue in Sasuke's navel. Sasuke shivered.

Ripping off Sasuke's pants in one violent movement, Neji decided that he had played for too long, positioning himself, he thrust into Sasuke, dry and unprepared. While Sasuke screamed and tried to move away, Neji just closed his eyes, enjoying the tight heat of Sasuke's ass. With Sasuke on his lap, Neji thrust at his own pace into Sasuke's bleeding asshole. Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes. With every thrust, he could feel pain shooting up his spine. Pulling out of the tight heat, Neji lets Sasuke's body fall to the ground, he lifts one of Sasuke's legs in the air and sits on the other, thrusting deeper into that hole.

Suddenly, a rush of pleasure ran through Sasuke's body when that was hit. Hearing Sasuke's small moan, Neji changed his angle, annoyed that Sasuke still found pleasure in their activity. A groan of disappointment left Sasuke's lips,

"I will make sure you don't enjoy yourself." Neji growled, moving them into a doggy style.

Pulling out, he watched as blood trickled out of the ass and dripped off of Sasuke's balls. Neji smiled. He gripped Sasuke's balls in a painful hold and tugged.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

Neji replied with a strong slap to the ass in front of him and pulled on the weeping, purplish cock, hanging between Sasuke's legs.

"No! Stop!" Sasuke yelled, looking up at Neji's eyes, as white as snow and as evil as the devil himself.

In a trance, he looked up at Neji and listened to him talking, "no one will save you now. God will fall this time." Neji sounded different, as if he were possessed.

All of a sudden the pulling disappeared. Sasuke turned around to see Neji unconscious against a tree with the strange boy Sasuke always watched, in front of him. The boy had hair like the sun, so… yellow. It had a healthy shine to it and looked as soft as his. He wore a simple orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Father! How could you do such a thing! You may be Satan but that doesn't mean you can do this!" the blonde said.

Black smoke flew out of Neji's eyes and mouth, his head rolled to the side. A ghostly figure formed from the smoke. The figure looked so much like the boy that saved him; however, the features of the devil were embedded in his body, the black wings tipped with sharp horns and the blood red eyes that turned to look at him. Petrified, Sasuke sat there; completely unaware that he was still bare before these strange people.

"Fine, I'll let him go this time." With that the figure dispersed.

Sasuke watched as the blond boy walked to where he sat.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Looking into the eyes of this person, he realized that they were the exact same pair of eyes that Satan, the enemy of god, had.

"Demon!"

...

As the figure was drifting off to his palace, hell, a bellowing voice called out to him, "don't you see Minato? This is the end of you. Your son is so soft. Or should I call you Satan now?"

"Shut up! At least my son has a father of the same kind! Unlike yours that doesn't have human father! He only has you, one that isn't even by blood! After all, you're only a spirit." Satan or Minato yelled.

"You wouldn't understand the process of my having children anyways." The voice replied.

As the devil was about to fight back he realised that the spirit was gone.

"Hmpf"

Well? Did you guys like it? Oh and I'm sorry to all those that like Neji!

If there are those who are confused about how Sasuke is God's child, I used the same process as what happened to our Lord Jesus Christ. For those who don't know you're going to have to figure out. ^^

I have a bad feeling that this chapter was really choppy and repetitive. Can you all help me and give me advice on how I can make it smoother and less repetitive? Or if you think it is not what I think please tell me!

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wasup! Hime-sama is Back~ I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed faved and is following my fic! I am very happy to see that there are people reading this and enjoying it. However in the last chapter there was someone that posted their opinion and it wasn't very good. Well, I won't say it was a flame because she or he said it in a very respectful manner. Therefore, even if I know that she/he is not reading I would like to say that it is your choice if you do not like the fact that this fic is kinda religious and even if I would love to change the summary so no one is offended, I can't. I can't simply because it wouldn't be a summary my fic if it had no religious points in it because it's all about how God and the devil mass with Sasuke's life. So please, don't complain that it is religious.

Now to less annoying things, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it kinda sucks, I'm kinda having writer's block so yea…

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past.

Warning! This will be a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke (NARUSASU) and there will be bloody scenes. If you don't like or you are too young, please click on the little arrow on the upper left corner to go back to your previous page. Also, the characters are incredibly OOC, after all this is in another universe.

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN! *WAAAAAHHHHHHH*

Now, to the story!

"Demon!" Sasuke screamed lashing out and accidentally kicking the blond in the ankle.

The boy cried out, falling on top of Sasuke's harassed body. Sasuke's eyes widened as the boy's face fell closer to his. This boy that just saved him was so… perfect. He had features that Sasuke never noticed before, like the way his eyes shone with every emotion, so easily read on his face, like the way his tan skin so easily matched with the small scratch where trickled blood from, like the way this boy's hard crotch was pressed against his naked one... _What! Hard!_

"Get off of me!"

"Wait!" the boy yelled.

With that, Sasuke pushed the blond boy off of him and with all the strength he had left he ran through the park. A thin sheet of sweat covered Sasuke's body as he reached the opposite of the park, lined with trees. Sasuke stopped and looked back, hoping he had lost him and thinking he was safe, he let out a breath out relief.

Elsewhere, a figure hid, waiting to capture his unknowing pray. In a crouch this figure watched Sasuke from a tree; he stared intently at the beauty radiating from Sasuke and was fascinated. How could a human be so beautiful? Still staring at the raven haired boy, the figure found things he never saw in a human before, like the way he almost glows in the moonlight, like how every small breeze complimented his hair; it was as if Mother Nature herself, worshiped him. Snapping out of his trance, he followed Sasuke's every movement.

Hearing a rustle in the tree, Sasuke yelled in the general direction of the rustle, "Why are you still following me!" the blond boy the fell from the tree, landing in a crouch.

"Well, someone should say their thanks to the person that saved him, instead of running away, don't you think?" the boy replied demonic, yet, gentle voice.

Suddenly scared, Sasuke ran but his attempts were futile, he was only pushed down to lie against the yellow slide in the middle of the park. Bad memories flooded Sasuke's vision. He remembered how his mother pushed him against the same slide, the same way this boy held him; one hand holding his ever brittle wrists and the other pushing his skinny chest down, refraining him from wiggling. His mother's nonexistent fists punched him.

"Please stop mother… I'm sorry." Sasuke whimpered under the boy's body, shaking his head to stop the imaginary pain.

Confused, the boy watched as Sasuke clutched his knees and rocked back and forth on the slide. It surprised him, how broken a soul can be; I mean, how would he know, he doesn't have one (he's only a demon after all). He could hear the rocking boy whisper his apologies to his 'mother.' He stared at Sasuke with eyes of pity and slowly picked up his harassed body, bridal style. For some reason, he wanted to protect Sasuke; he wanted to be the one to heal Sasuke's broken soul. However that wasn't possible, he had other things to do.

"My name is Naruto by the way." The blond boy whispered, afraid that if his voice was any louder, Sasuke's fragile body would shatter.

Sasuke, still in a daze, whispered back, "Naruto, thank you." That was the last thing Sasuke said before black clouded his vision.

After what seemed to be a few moments, Sasuke woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock, his mind still slightly hazy. Suddenly, he felt as if a bucket of cold water was splashed against his face. His eyes snapped open and his back straitened as he remember what happened last night. _Was it all a dream?_ He asked himself. Sighing, he quickly got out of bed fell and into his morning routine, that question still flouting around in his head.

Arriving at school, he felt as if something was different. It was as if all the jocks were too busy talking to make fun of him curious to hear what everyone was talking about, he quickly took his seat and listened to the two girls behind him. Normally, the blond and pink haired girls chatted about how he, Sasuke Uchiha, is such a weirdo but today they were talking about something that peeked Sasuke's interest; a new kid and apparently, this new kid incredibly beautiful. Scenes from his much believed dream, flashed across his vision. _Just a dream, just a dream… _he chanted in his head.

"Class please welcome your new classmate." The teacher said, snapping Sasuke out of the little battle in his head.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened. "Naruto?" he yelled out standing up and pushing his seat back.

"Well, hello again Sasu-chan." Naruto said with a demonic glint in his eye.

Shuddering, Sasuke sat down with a red face, hoping that would soon wake up in his room and find that this was just another bad dream. Naruto walked down towards the empty seat beside him. He stared at Sasuke with his aquamarine eyes watching him as he strained the blood not to go to his cheeks.

The last period went incredibly slowly much like time wanted to torture Sasuke because he realised that no matter what he would never be able to escape Naruto's unceremonious gaze. Seriously, Naruto followed him everywhere! Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto lived on the other side of the neighbourhood therefore he was unable to follow Sasuke. Or could he?

Entering the house he saw an extra pair of shoes. Excitement flashed upon Sasuke's face.

"Nii-chan!"

Hi again! I've been really sad lately… do you know why? I've been having writers block! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm not even sure I can continue this one… JOKE! I already have this one planed out; I just don't know how to put it to words. Sorry if it's really short and bad (I think it is). Please give me ideas and ways to be better!

R&R because most people find fics to read by the amount of reviews so please! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey~ I'm back with a new chappie! I know this is really late but I still have not recovered from my terrible writers block. Seriously! I've tried everything and the plot bunnies are still not coming. Absolutely sucks. Anyways here is the normal stuff…

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past and. This* means that it will be explain in the end notes. _"Not this _this_ not this" _will be thought in past tense. _This_ is dream.

Warning! This will be a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke (NARUSASU) and there will be bloody scenes. If you don't like or you are too young, please click on the little arrow on the upper left corner to go back to your previous page. Also, the characters are incredibly OOC, after all this is in another universe.

Disclaimer: kinda explains itself, no?

Now, to the story!

"Nii-chan!" an excited whisper* slipped from blue lips.

A cool breeze dusted Sasuke's skin with goose bumps. With a small shiver, Sasuke ran towards his room, afraid that is beloved elder brother would catch in such a manner. He put on whatever cloths he found and ran back down the stairs only to bump into the person he wished didn't exists at the moment, his mother. The light in his eyes disappeared when he came face to face with his mother's dreary gaze. They were glazed over with an emotion he could not read; she looked possessed, even.

"Go downstairs to greet your brother and don't disturb me" his mother the pushed past him and continued up the stairs.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and wondered what had gotten into his mother. She would never let him go unharmed if he bumped into her like that. _Then again, Itachi was here, mother couldn't do these things with him there. _Remembering the reason he was rushing so, he descended down the stairs and came face to face, or rather, face to figure with his brother sitting on the couch sipping on some tea.

"Ah, dear brother, it's been so long since I've seen you. I'm so sorry, lately, my studies as a minister has taken up all my time, so I've never been able to visit. How are you?" Itachi asked with interest.

_Well, other then the fact that I've been bullied, abused, starved and raped, _"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Sasuke replied with a bit of hesitation but with a smile no doubt.

He could never reveal all those terrible thing to his dear brother. It was like saying to his brother that he was weak and couldn't defend himself. He would rather die than have his brother think so lowly of him. Sighing slightly, his eyes fell upon his brother who was patting the space next to him, gesturing Sasuke to sit next to him. Doing as his brother wished, he sat down next to Itachi and let his brother smell his hair. This relaxing moment was disturbed when Sasuke felt his brother tense against him.

"Nii-chan, is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"No, there is nothing wrong. However, I'm afraid I have to go now. I'll be back soon" Itachi said getting up.

Sasuke led him out the door and waved goodbye. When his brother's car was gone, he let one lone tear fall.

As Sasuke lay on his bed, starring at his white ceiling, he found himself drifting to deeply into his thoughts. _I hate how Itachi's always gone. What if he never comes back? Will his duty to God steal him away from me like it did with my father? What am I going to do?_

"ARGH!" Sasuke groaned, clutching his head. _I hate my life... _His thoughts were disturbed when a hand pounded against his door.

"Open up, right now!" his mother growled from the other side of wall.

Sitting up abruptly, he watched with a dreadful look on his face as his mother unceremoniously opened the door.

"Don't think that I have forgotten the way you pushed me brat!" the crazed mother yelled at her child and shoved him towards the bed.

Holding her son down, she tightened her grip on Sasuke's neck. His breath came out in short gasps. Sasuke took hold of his mother's wrists, desperately trying to remove them from his neck. He clawed at his mother arms leaving angry red line in their traces; this only aggravated her more. Seconds later, Sasuke stopped breathing altogether and tears ran down his face as thoughts of death clouded his common sense. _Is this how I'm going to die...? Will my own mother be the death of me...? Why? Why?_ Sasuke then lets go of his mother's wrists and ghosted his pale fingers over her cheek. The insanity left the woman's eyes for a second, reminding Sasuke of his mama's horrified face. "Why?" everything went black.

The end ^^

… JOKE!

Naruto closed his eyes relishing the feeling of sunlight heating cold body. This was why he loved earth so much because unlike in hell, it was warm here, the heat didn't choke you. Almost falling from his post in a tree, out of surprise, he heard the heartbeat engraved into his mind, speed up.

Peering into the window exposing Sasuke's room, he watched with wide eyes as a woman very similar to Sasuke in beauty; begin choking his Sasu-chan. He wanted to jump in and kill the woman; however a force stopped him from doing so. He hated this, not being able to do anything._ Father, let me move. _Naruto growled in his mind, knowing that his father could hear him. _No son. Let this heed as a warning. _His father echoed back. Just as he was about to reply he saw Sasuke's eyes roll to the back of his head and he burst into the room, knocking the woman out.

Rolling the woman aside, he placed his ear on Sasuke's chest, checking for a pulse... "Badum, badum, badum" Naruto sighed with relief; happy that he was still alive. _Thank you*. _Moving away from Sasuke's strangled body, he walked over the woman and started dragging her towards what seemed to be the master's bedroom. Kicking her into the room, he looked around and thought that this woman didn't deserve such a room. It was the reddest room ever. The curtains were a crimson red and were lined with gold. The bed was the brightest shade of red and was covered in a sheet of silk; with no doubt also a beautiful shade of red. The room was indeed the best Naruto has ever seen, with all the lavish furniture however for a woman like that to live in such a room, it wasn't fair. Looking at the woman once more he walked out the room.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto walked towards Sasuke's room thinking about what his father had done. _Was she the reason Sasuke came to school with bruises? Why is father doing such a thing, controlling ones mother and using her to hurt her child is terrible! _Naruto lets out a sigh and languidly reached out for the doorknob to Sasuke's room when he heard a small whimper. Listening to Sasuke's small cries, Naruto enters the room and closes the door as silently as he could. He stands there with a grim look on his face as he stared at the boy sitting on the bed, hugging his knees like a life line. _Why do I feel so guilty that I couldn't save him? It wasn't my fault._

Walking slowly towards the shaking figure, he sat down beside him and gently placed his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. He tensed at the touch but that didn't stop Naruto. He pulled Sasuke's body towards him and pulled Sasuke into a hug. The whimpers of the boy turned into sobs.

"Why is my life like this…? Why do I have to suffer, what have I done do deserve this! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sasuke cried against Naruto shirt as Naruto rubbed his back soothingly. Sasuke clutched his shirt.

"I won't understand if you only say that… tell me why it's not fair." Naruto said, curious.

"My father was a minister at church…"

"_The child of four watched with wide eyes as his father preached the holy bible, the sound of his father's voice echoed in the large church drowning him in the righteousness of God. Sasuke sat there as if in a trance and didn't notice his mother walking up to him._

'_Sasuke, honey, it's time to go home ok?' the sweet voice of his mother, Mikoto awoke him from his daydreams._

_He looked up to see the face of his mother, so similar to his. With a nod, he placed his hand in his mother's and began walking out the chapel. As a four year old, it was not rare for him to get distracted however, maybe this time it would have been best if he had stayed put because in the corner of his eye he spotted a butterfly and let go of his mother. Following the butterfly he called out to his mother, wanting her to look at the butterfly too. In lack of response, he turned around and realised his mother wasn't there. Terrified, he urgently searched for her._

'_Mama! Mama! Mama where are you!' the boy yelling tears streaming down his face. With one last agonised scream he fell to his knees._

'_Are you alright, boy;' a man he was not familiar with, asked him._

_He looked up at the man with red eyes and wet cheeks and asked him if he saw his mama. The man, recognising him as the son of the minister, immediately knew where he lived and started walking him there. They walked in a comfortable silence and soon the arrived at the Uchiha household. Waving goodbye to the nice man that helped him, he walked into the house that was strangely unlocked. A loud bang reached Sasuke's ears and he ran into the living room._

_Sasuke stood there petrified. His father held a gun in his trembling hands and it was pointed to the bloody body on the floor, Sasuke remembered as his grandfather. Blood was splattered all over the normally pure white furniture and a waterfall like image was painted on the wall with the crimson blood._

'_Daddy… why?' the boy said, a tremor in his voice._

'_Because it is God's will son. Just as it was Gods will for me to sire* you, for you are god's child,' the man, Sasuke's father pointed the gun to his head, 'I love son.'_

'_DADDY!' Sasuke ran to his father as he fell to the ground. 'Daddy, don't leave me… I-I need you daddy…' Sasuke's voice cracked as he rubbed his face against the unmoving chest of his now dead father._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from his dead daddy's body. Disbelief flashed in Sasuke's eyes. _Doesn't mama love daddy?_ Sasuke asked himself._

'_He is no longer your father, he is now a murderer and because you are his son so are you!' the woman slapped her child and Sasuke wondered where his loving mama went. He then realised that she was gone when her perfect black eyes were replaced with those of a demon, red."_

"Soon afterwards, mother was disinherited. She blamed me for everything daddy did. I love daddy and nii-chan very much but I feel as if their duty is stealing them from me. Daddy died because of it and now nii-chan is never here because of his studies for it," Sasuke said with a flat voice. "What if nii-chan never comes back? I will be all alone and no one will save me from mother. The only reason I'm alive is because nii-chan visits every now and then what if he's gone? I don't want to die" his voice falling into a whisper.

They sit there in silence and left each other to their thoughts. _Why do I tell Naruto but not brother? Why do I feel safer in his presence? How come this feels so… right? _Now lying in bed beside Naruto, who was still trying to swallow the information, Sasuke let sleep take over his body.

"_Son… I'm so sorry that I left you."_

_Sasuke gasped staring at the man with his arms spread wide, inviting Sasuke to walk into his embrace._

"_Daddy… you're alive…?" Sasuke asked bewildered and running to meet him and wrap himself in his father's warm embrace._

"_I don't know…" Sasuke relaxed at his father's gentle voice but suddenly silence reigned over the two and he was getting uncomfortable._

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking up what he hoped to be his father's face._

_A scream erupted from Sasuke's mouth. His father's face looked so deformed. Chunks of his hair were ripped off, reviling a bloody scalp. His right cheek was bitten off and it showcased bloodstained teeth. Sasuke ran from his now zombie like father. Blood rained from the dead man's eyes._

"_Don't leave me son… don't leave."_

Sasuke sat up, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes as if preying the dream with leave his thoughts. His eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of hand cup his cheeks. His hand flew towards what his bleary eyes believed were his attacker. Sasuke could hear a faint grunt coming from the person.

"You sure do hit like a girl." _Naruto?_

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't want… I-I didn't mean" Sasuke stuttered, slapping himself internally for being so clumsy with his words.

A few moments passed and Sasuke was getting nervous. He was scared that their new found "friendship" would fall apart because of his stupid mistake. Sasuke looked up hoping for some kind of signal to show that he was forgiven. Naruto met Sasuke's worried gaze ad burst into laughter.

"Nah, its fine Sasu-chan, anyways lets get ready ne~" Naruto said, taking off his shirt slowly and almost teasingly. Glancing at Sasuke's greedy eyes scanning his chest he chuckled. "Like what you see babe?" Naruto purred, starring back at Sasuke sensually.

Sasuke burned red and slapped Naruto's arm jokingly. "Shut up and get out. This is my room, change in the bathroom!" he yelled, hiding his blushing face from sight.

"Haiiii~" Naruto drawled leaving the room.

Sasuke breathed slowly. _Just being in the presence of that idiot suffocates me. Why is it like this? How come I feel so lonely right now? I'm always alone, so why am I feeling lonely now that he left. Why does it hurt when he walks out the door?_

Still very pleased with what happened between Sasuke and him, Naruto walked into the bathroom next to Sasuke's room.

Surprise was draped onto Naruto's normally wistful feature as he took in the surroundings that Sasuke lived in. he knew that his prey must have tried to clean; because Sasuke was always tidy; however it amazed him that, that woman lived so lavishly when Sasuke lived in this dump and that woman was his mother!

Annoyed, he continued looking around and something caught his eye; the mirror. Only now did he realise the mirror in front of him, facing the door. Walking up towards the mirror, his hand flouted over the glass of the mirror when…

Yay! I'm back! I like died for a few moments! Here's my reason… I WENT TO THE BEACH! Well, I hope that you guys aren't mad… no one probably reads this because I don't get any reviews! *cries* pretty please review!

EXPLAINATIONS:

Excited whisper: you guys know that one right? It's like when you want to yell but you have to be quite so it's kind of a mix.

Naru-chan says thank you when Sasu-chan lives: I was going to put thank God but he is a demon so…

Tell me if I missed anything and I hope you guys aren't confused about anything anymore. If there is any confusion please review and tell me so that I can explain! ^^

Oh and because I couldn't update last week I'm putting up an extra one ^^ UWAAAAAHHHH! MY INTERNET BROKE DOWN SORRY! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP YESTERDAY!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU GUYS DON'T!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yay! The extra chapter I promised! Well I don't really have anything to say so here warnings and stuff.

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past and. This* means that it will be explain in the end notes. _"Not this _this_ not this" _will be thought in past tense. _This_ is dream.

Warning! This will be a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke (NARUSASU) and there will be bloody scenes. If you don't like or you are too young, please click on the little arrow on the upper left corner to go back to your previous page. Also, the characters are incredibly OOC, after all this is in another universe.

Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY KNOW!

Now, to the story!

"Don't touch that Naruto…" Sasuke whispered almost pleadingly.

Naruto nodded and they stood there in an awkward silence. Wanting to change the mood Naruto took Sasuke's hand and smiled down at him. Pulling Sasuke out the bathroom, they went to the kitchen and he grabbed an apple for Sasuke.

"This is the first breakfast I've had for a long time…" Sasuke said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Well, there's always a first!" Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke the apple.

Pulling Sasuke out the door, they walked hand in hand to the school grounds. As they walked to the school, Sasuke was concentrating on finishing the apple; after all, it would be rude not to eat it, even if it would bother his stomach later. In his concentration, he forgot that they were walking in an urban environment, thus, this happened…

"Sasuke watch out!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke kept walking although it was a red light.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, Naruto growled, "do you want to die!?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched cars zoom past them. He then realised he was this close to dieing because of his stupidity. He mumbled a small sorry, afraid the Naruto would raise his voice in anger. A sigh escapes Naruto's lips. "Don't scare me like that, okay?" Naruto whispered to the pouting Sasuke, kissing the ebony hair softly, soothingly. Letting go of Sasuke's body, they walked down the street and arrived at the school.

The teacher's hand gripped the chalk as the sounds of annoyed whispering drifted to his ear.

"Is there something more important than my teaching right now Uchiha, Uzumaki?" the teacher asked with a strained voice.

They both lowered and shook their heads, though they both know that they weren't really sorry. Seconds felt like hours to Sasuke so relief washed over him when the lunch bell rang. A pink hue, tinted Sasuke's cheeks. _Why is it so unusually cold? Maybe it's because I'm annoyed. Ah~ he got me in trouble so many times now… I was lucky not to get any detentions. If I was late to go home…_ He turned towards Naruto, "you know I've never gotten in trouble, ever… and then I met you."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's annoyance. "I'm sure you're as happy as me that we met," Naruto leaned over, tickling Sasuke's ear with his breath, "aren't you?"

Sasuke burned red; Naruto was bit to close for comfort. Sasuke's breath hitched when Naruto bit into his blushing ear. A strange sensation gathered in his groin a sensation he thought he would never experience again. Flashes of Neji's face above him scrunched up in pleasure appeared before him. He remembered the sharp pain of every move Neji made… he remembered how his virginity was stolen.

Naruto pulled back, afraid that he had hurt him. _Of course you hurt him idiot! You're doing this right after he was raped!_ Of course you hurt him; you're doing this right after he was raped!

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me… please…" Naruto begged hugging Sasuke's trembling body. _Ah… it's a good thing everyone is eating outside. Why is he so warm?_

"I'm okay… you won't hurt me… I trust you…" Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's shirt.

Gathering his things Sasuke stood up and started walking towards the exit._ I have to get home._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked him in the eye knowing that Sasuke could easily figure out what he wanted. Still starring hopefully at Sasuke Naruto watched as Sasuke nodded slowly at him, as if thinking that what he had done would be greatly regretted later.

Strangely enough, despite the fact that he was rushing earlier, they were now walking quite slowly. As they walked, a silence hovered over them and all that could be heard were the sound of nature; the birds sang their goodbyes to the now setting sun and the wind whispered in Naruto's ears, telling him that he should speak up. Wondering whether he should listen to what the wind was making him think, he glanced at Sasuke's wavering stature. Sasuke's incredibly thin body was shivering, although it wasn't cold at all, his cheeks were much too red for Naruto's liking. Tugging on Sasuke's sleeve like a child to his mother's dress, the pair came to a halt.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke? You look sick." Naruto said with an abnormal worry lacing his voice. He watched as Sasuke nodded. Looking at his watch, Naruto mumbled, "we should get home," unknowing of the unsteadiness of Sasuke's steps. Without warning, Sasuke fell into Naruto's arms. Naruto pressed his hand onto Sasuke's forehead, "at least tell me when you're sick…"

Sasuke sighed as he snuggled into this newfound warmth beside him. He lay on his side as one hand traced the bumps on his momentary heater. His head didn't hurt anymore and he felt a peace he had never felt in a long time. The heat pulled away and he found himself whining at the loss of contact; he heard a chuckle. _Naruto? _Being pushed onto his back, he looked up to meet Naruto's lusty gaze. A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as Naruto pressed his once hovering body against Sasuke's fever sensitive one.

"Your fever went down. However, I suggest you don't go home yet." Naruto whispered in his ear, licking the piece of flesh, similar to what he had done in the classroom.

Being reminded of home, he quickly sat up, making him realise that he headache was still there. He lay back down and Naruto told him not to worry and the he will protect him from his bitch of a mother. Relaxing at the comfort Naruto's words brought, he snuggled into his chest and let sleep take him.

…

Unbeknownst to the sleeping couple a pair of eyes watched the son of Satan comfort his own.

"All according to plan, huh?" the owner of the two eyes said, teasing the devil.

"Yea" Satan replies, voice void of any emotion.

"I told you your son is too soft."

"I know…"

A smirk appears on the last speakers face.

…

Itachi stood in front of a figure hidden in the shadows the wall created.

"They look mach to close, Sasuke and that demon." Itachi said after a long moment of silence.

"Indeed… however it seems that it is God's will. We will find a loophole… don't worry" a voice echoed in the almost empty room.

"Of course"

Yay! It's the extra chappie! Sorry if it's short at least you guys got two! And if there are those that still don't how Sasuke is God's child, God chooses one of his loyal disciples (Sasuke's dad) and the dad will choose a woman and the child of God will be born through the couple. Hopefully it's clear now. Oh and when I say "Sasuke's dad sired him" its like Sasuke's dad had sex with Sasuke's mom so he would be born. Haha, it sounds so weird. Any ways… if anyone here is a fan of POT (prince of tennis) I'm making a royal pair oneshot (I accidentally typed oneshit at first. TEE HEE) it's going to be m rated ^^

Thank you for reading and… REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiya~ Hime-sama his back with chapter 5! Has anyone guessed who the person Itachi was talking with was? Well, if you think you know, please guess in the reviews! And also I'd like to thank those who take the time to read this and those who added this story to their favourites, alerts and ECT. Oh, and if anyone here is a fan of **ROYAL PAIR IN **_**PRINCE OF TENNIS**_please visit the story _**SWEET GENIUS **_by me, of course.

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past and. This* means that it will be explain in the end notes. _"Not this _this_ not this" _will be thought in past tense. _This_ is dream.

Warning! This will be a yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke (NARUSASU) and there will be bloody scenes. If you don't like or you are too young, please click on the little arrow on the upper left corner to go back to your previous page. Also, the characters are incredibly OOC, after all this is in another universe.

Disclaimer: once again… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Just keep reading~

_Mmm, my bed is so warm today. _Sasuke thought as he snuggled into his 'pillow'; a small sigh escaped his lips. Sasuke heard the faint singing of birds and felt sunlight fall upon his face as he stroked the side of his unusually large pillow. In doing so, he heard a faint giggle.

"Hm?" Sasuke wondered, curious as to where the giggle came from. Opening one weary eye, his found that the warmth was not coming from his bed, but from the body he was currently cuddling with. "Eh, Naruto, why are you here? So… it wasn't a dream…" after a moment of silence, fear laced Sasuke's features. "My mother, she's going to kill me!" he yelled sitting up, only to be refrained to leave the bed by Naruto's arms, winding themselves around his stomach.

Spooning Sasuke's upright body Naruto whispered in his ear, "Please… stay here." Snaking his hand up Sasuke's shirt, he drew on Sasuke's stomach with his finger.

"B-but… hah… we have s-school" Sasuke panted nervous about the fingers languidly reaching up to touch his nipples. "Ahn!" Sasuke's hand flew over his mouth. _Why did I let out such a strange sound..? But… it… feels so good… "_Please… stop."

"Hm? You want me to stop? Well then, I have one condition. Go on a date with me, ne?" Naruto said, smirking.

"Eh... hah…" Sasuke's hands move to clutch Naruto's hand, trying to remove them from his chest. Naruto chuckled, rubbing Sasuke's right nipple between his fingers and lowering his other hand. Sucking on the pale neck in front of him, he dragged his middle finger over bulge in Sasuke's pants. Breathing heavy, Sasuke replied, "Fine! I'll go on a date with you! But… stop…"

"Ok~ Thank you Sasu-chan" Naruto purred with a smile and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. A blush was dusted over Sasuke's pale features as he watched the blond exit the room and he soon followed to the kitchen.

Leaving the house after eating breakfast and getting dressed, the couple headed to the mall and started their 'date.' When they entered the mall something caught Naruto's eye and they were soon entering a girl's clothing store. Sasuke, who was completely confused, was dragged into a dressing room with a dress and leggings that Naruto grabbed from a random cloths rack.

"Naruto! What am I supposed to do!" despite the fact that Sasuke whispered this, he was still quite loud.

"Get dressed of course! I already paid for it so you can't back out, okay, love?" Naruto whispered back, knowing that he had just hit a sweet spot in Sasuke's head. He knew that Sasuke's was blushing right now and that he couldn't refuse if he addressed the boy in such a manner.

After a few minutes, Naruto heard Sasuke's angelic voice mumble out something like, "don't you dare laugh." The door to the dressing room slowly opened, reviling the most adorable creature known to man: his Sasuke. The angel in front of him, supported a beautiful pink blush, held a hand near his mouth and left the other hanging at his left side. Naruto moved the hand that blocked him from taking in the full, breath taking sight.

With his head still down Sasuke managed to ask, with a trembling voice, "well, how do I look?"

Naruto scanned over the Sasuke's figure. The dress was the purest baby blue and fell to the length of Sasuke's knees. Two spaghetti straps were at Sasuke's shoulders and a piece of silk hung on both sides of his arms. It was as if the two pieces of silk fell from their place on his shoulders. The rest of the dress simply fell strait down and curved in at the bottom; a little pink bow was placed at his chest. He also wore black leggings, deep blue flats with a bow on it and *a black wig with pigtails, to compliment the rest of the dress.

A smile graced Naruto's face, "perfect, you look perfect." Sasuke let out a giggle. Placing his old cloths in a bag, Sasuke walks out the store hand in hand with Naruto.

…

After playing around in the mall, Sasuke found a small amusement park around the corner.

"Naruto lets go over there!" Sasuke exclaimed, smiling and pulling on Naruto's arm in the direction of the park.

Smiling back, Naruto allowed himself to be dragged into the park. A happy expression fell upon Sasuke face and Naruto realised, Sasuke has been miserable for so long… and he was the person that saved him from that darkness. Happiness overwhelmed him.

Finding a really big teddy bear, Sasuke halted.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worried that the momentary happiness was only that short. Following Sasuke's gaze Naruto burst out in laughter.

"Shut up, Naruto! So what if I want a really big teddy bear!" Sasuke yelled, blushing.

Still chuckling, Naruto paid the man for the game and watched as Sasuke picked up the water gun used to shoot at the ducks. Attempting to hit one of the moving ducks, he shot as fast as he could and… missed. Pouting slightly, Sasuke tried again and… missed. Annoyed he grunted and crossed his arms.

"You're doing it wrong you know." Naruto's voice came from behind him.

Uncrossing his arms he let Naruto spoon his body and guide him into the right position. Naruto's large hands cupped Sasuke's smaller ones and a sigh slipped from his parted lips. Warmth radiated from Naruto, encasing Sasuke with everlasting heat. _Why is it so comforting in Naruto's arms? How come I feel so… safe?_

Naruto lowered his chin onto Sasuke's shoulder and heard him sigh. A small smile appeared on his lips as he felt Sasuke relax into his body. _This... is perfect_

SQUIRT!

"Congrats, kid! You got a big prize!" At this Sasuke opened his eyes, not even knowing when he had closed them. Feeling Naruto move away, a sense of loss filled Sasuke; he put down the water gun and searched for his companion.

"Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke whipped his head around franticly looking for his friend. "Naruto!" he yelled, knees failing him, causing him falling to the ground. _Where is he?_ Tears fell from his eyes as flashbacks of that terrible night flew across his bleary sight.

"'_Sasuke, honey, it's time to go home ok?' the sweet voice of his mother, Mikoto awoke him from his daydreams._

_He looked up to see the face of his mother, so similar to his. With a nod, he placed his hand in his mother's and began walking out the chapel. As a four year old, it was not rare for him to get distracted however, maybe this time it would have been best if he had stayed put because in the corner of his eye he spotted a butterfly and let go of his mother. Following the butterfly he called out to his mother, wanting her to look at the butterfly too. In lack of response, he turned around and realised his mother wasn't there. Terrified, he urgently searched for her._

'_Mama! Mama! Mama where are you!' the boy yelling tears streaming down his face. With one last agonised scream he fell to his knees._

"Are you alright, boy?" Sasuke didn't answer. He was frozen in fear as he relived one of the worst days in his life.

_A loud bang reached Sasuke's ears and he ran into the living room._

_Sasuke stood there petrified. His father held a gun in his trembling hands and it was pointed to the bloody body on the floor, Sasuke remembered as his grandfather. Blood was splattered all over the normally pure white furniture and a waterfall like image was painted on the wall with the crimson blood._

'_Daddy… why?' the boy said, a tremor in his voice._

'_Because it is God's will son. Just as it was Gods will for me to sire you, for you are god's child,' the man, Sasuke's father pointed the gun to his head, 'I love son.'_

'_DADDY!' Sasuke ran to his father as he fell to the ground. 'Daddy, don't leave me… I-I need you daddy…' Sasuke's voice cracked as he rubbed his face against the unmoving chest of his now dead father."_

Sasuke panted, escaping from the hell like flashbacks. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know…" he whispered. A gasp escaped his lips as he was lifted up and carried to who-knows-where.

_Ah… I must've fallen asleep_. Sasuke opened his eyes and realised that the man was still carrying him. _I wonder where he is taking me. _A few minutes later, Sasuke found himself in the park and the man was gone. _Who was he?_

"Sasuke, where did you go? You had me worried sick!" Naruto yelled running up to Sasuke, who was sitting under a tree. "I left for one second to get the prize we won together and then you're gone!" Naruto told him, exasperated and handing him the teddy bear about the same height as Sasuke when he was sitting.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered grabbing the teddy bear and nuzzling into its fur.

Naruto sighed as he set himself beside the dress and legging clad boy; he leaned back. Sasuke stared up at the sky and wondered why he felt so comfortable around Naruto, and if not comfortable, flustered.

Suddenly a burst of starlight flew across the night sky. _It's as if an angel were falling. _"Naruto…" said teen opened his once closed eyes and looked at Sasuke, "make a wish."

Naruto watched Sasuke look up at the sky, moonlight illuminating his porcelain like skin. "You still believe in that stuff Sasu-chan? How cute~" Naruto teased.

"It must be weird, huh?" Sasuke said switching his line of sight to Naruto who merely shook his head in a no and closed his eyes, wishing.

Only now did Sasuke notice that Naruto didn't look very demonic; other then the line marring his face. In fact, Naruto looked much more like an angel to him, his perfectly tanned skin, his plump pink lips, his beautiful blue eyes and his vibrant sun kissed hair; perfect. So unlike him with scars scattered all over his overly malnourished body, his deathly pale skin and his common black eyes and hair. Yet he once heard Naruto call perfect. Why?

Closing his eyes he made one wish and one only _I wish I weren't so confused about Naruto…_

Watching Naruto walk away he waved from the front door of his house. Entering slowly he replayed everything that happened today in his head. His thoughts were disturbed when he bumped into his elder brother.

"Hello baby brother, I see you've gotten a stuffed animal, may I know where?" his brother asked in his overly polite manner.

"Um… well, I-"Sasuke stuttered unsure of what exactly he should say.

"A date maybe? Who did you go with? Surely a beautiful girl, after all only the best for my dear baby brother." Itachi said, chuckling when his baby brother blushed from his compliment like he always did.

"Well… actually, it was a boy" Sasuke voice softened with every word, nervous that his brother would think lowly of him going out with another boy.

"Well, I guess I should've expected that. After all you have a gay onii-chan." The elder whispered, making sure only Sasuke heard. This surprised Sasuke greatly. He never knew that his nii-chan was gay. "Well, are you going to tell me who it was?" Itachi questioned once more.

"Just… a boy." Sasuke replied.

"Well, do you love him Sasuke?" Itachi questioned with the soft voice he only talked with Sasuke.

"I- I don't know…"

Yay! Another chapter is finished! By the way I might not be able to update because I'm going to study for the start of school! Yea, I do that. And also, I'm really upset (not mad, more like sad) that not one is reviewing, so if anyone actually reads this, I would like it if I could get AT LEAST 5 reviews, pretty please?

Thank you for reading and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Hime is back~ anyways I am sorry that I haven't been writing very often, however I have a good excuse. Other then writing, I have reread this fic and I find myself thinking "wow… I suck at writing multi-chapter fics" so I've been thinking that I should either abandon this fic/put it up for adoption, finish writing it then rewrite it, or delete it. So…yea so if anyone out there is actually reading this fic please either pm me to continue or review and say that you want me to continue.

Now, let me explain why I think it is sucky. You see, when I write fics, one of my friends often asks me for it there for already giving me a plot and most of them are one shots anyways. Therefore I had no real experience in writing longer fics and because of my lack of experience I find that there are too many things going on, making the whole story move too fast. Even though it hurts me to say this, I find it really hard *starts crying*. However… I was thinking of another story that might actually be successful so look forward to that ^^. \

Declaimer: look at the last chapter, I really lazy

Yea this one has some bad stuff in it, that's your warning

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past and. This* means that it will be explain in the end notes. _"Not this _this_ not this" _will be thought in past tense. _This_ is dream and daydream.

For now… enjoy!

Sitting at the window pane, Sasuke watches his elder brother drive away. _Do I love Naruto? _The boy lifted his hand to the cool glass and closes his eyes. A pregnant silence filled the room until the small almost nonexistent sounds of light rain could be heard. The patter of the warm water falling from the sky comforted Sasuke confused heart, as if trying to be of help.

"Why does it hurt so much to not know the answer?" _So… confusing... _Sasuke's eyes drifted to a close as the Mother Nature's songs lulled him to sleep.

The sun rose and Sasuke was already running out the door to escape from his mother when he bumped into the familiar body of Naruto.

"You should be more careful Sasu-chan. Not everyone in the world is as nice as me" Naruto said with a wink.

"I-idiot" Sasuke looked down as Naruto took hold of his hand and started walking to the school.

A small sigh escaped his lips. _You do not love him Sasuke, you do not love him! _A blush was planted on his face as he noticed Naruto was looking at him, concerned. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, assuring the boy he walking with, that he was just fine. A smile graced Naruto's demon like features and Sasuke hesitantly return the smile; _he's just a friend… right?_

Entering the school grounds, Sasuke found himself trying to avoid Naruto; with no avail of course. They shared the same classes and Naruto knew where he hid at lunch. How could he get away?

Eyes widening he realised that there was one place that he had not yet showed Naruto, _the roof! _The lunch bell rang and Sasuke ran out of the class to the roof. He locked the door panting and he slid down to the floor. _Why is it so hard to breathe when I'm with him? __**You like him, don't you? **_

"NO!" Sasuke yelled suddenly feeling two arms wrap around his slender figure. Inhaling the musky scent that emitted from the person holding him he closed his eyes. "Naruto…"

"Why did you scream? I got scared." Naruto whispered, his sweet breath tickling Sasuke's oversensitive ears.

"No reason… my head hurts. Can we go home…? I mean your house"

Naruto's eyes widened then relaxed, "since when did you call my house, "home"?" Naruto chuckled. Receiving no answer, he picked Sasuke up and left for home.

A gasp echoed in the dark room as Sasuke clutched the blanket covering his underwear clad body. Moonlight shone over the pale chest that moved rapidly in accordance to Sasuke's hyperventilating. Terrified eyes searched for someone of possible threat.

"Sasuke, it was just a dream! It was just dream…" Naruto rubbed the sweaty back comfortingly.

"It… it was so real… Naruto…" Sasuke whimpered, burying his face in Naruto chest. Naruto's hand made slow movements up and down his back. _Feels… good... _Sasuke shut his eyes, hoping for sleep to find him again.

Sasuke woke up to find Naruto missing and sadness filled Sasuke's heart. Getting out of bed he pulled on one of Naruto's large button up shirts and ran out of the room.

"Naru-" Sasuke's froze in his tracks when his eyes met with Naruto's. Said person was embracing a girl, seemingly their age, a beautiful one at that. Strait pink hair flowed to her shoulders and was matched with the brightest green. A polite smile was accompanied by a rosy blush.

Staring at Sasuke, Naruto spoke up. "Ah! Sasu-chan!" Sasuke closed his fists in range and covered his angry eyes with his bangs, "this is-"

"He's mine!" Sasuke yelled at the girl and ran to Naruto's side, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "He's mine! You can't have him…" Sasuke yelled again, voice faltering as his sentence neared its end. "He's mine..." Sasuke repeated, running out of Naruto's house.

Running into his house and up to his room, Sasuke fell onto the bed. _Why should care if he had a girlfriend? He just my friend… I should be happy for him! Why… does hurt so much?_

Curling into a ball he realised that he still wore Naruto's shirt. _Smells like him…_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, feeling Naruto's hand trace every scar in sight as if trying to heal the pain the lingered their. Naruto's lips met his in a soft but passionate kiss. _

_Naruto smirked and went down to pinch a perk nipple._

Eyes closed Sasuke ran his fingers over his chest, momentarily playing with a nipple before he went lower; pulling off his boxers. Shaky fingers ghosted over his hard member. Sasuke gently place a slim finger on the tip of his weeping cock.

"Ahn! Naru…to~" Sasuke gasped out, moving his finger in circles then trailing it down to his balls

"_Sasu-chan… be a good boy and spread your legs wider" Naruto purred, licking Sasuke's inner thigh and licking down, dangerously close to the hard dick between the legs, opened so welcomingly. _

_Sasuke's head whipped to the side, arm muffling his strangled grunts. "Hah, hah, hah" Sasuke panted, one hand tangled in Naruto's sun coloured hair, urging him to suck on his tight balls._

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled thrusting into his hand.

"_Sasuke… come for me!"_

Sasuke let out a yell as he came all over his chest. Realising what he just did his curled up into a ball.

"I DON'T GET IT!"

Sorry for the shortness I could really think of anything because I worried for school, it's coming up! YAY!

Anyways… yea if you think I should continue please tell me because if no one does I'm probably going to leave this as it is (maybe put up one more chappie?)… yea. Well, review! ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't updated since like, forever. However I have a very good reason… my internet wasn't working! Mainly because of the wifi router and because the computer my dad uses to fix it also got broken

Anyways I am really sad that I couldn't update

This part is important so…READ THIS! _This _means thought. This is to exaggerate words. _"This"_ is past. _'This' _is talking in past and. This* means that it will be explain in the end notes. _"Not this _this_ not this" _will be thought in past tense. _This_ is dream and daydream.

Hope you enjoy!

Blinding sunlight entered the room as Sasuke paced back and forth in worry. _Why is it so hard to stop thinking about him? Why is it that he plagues my mind at night? His face… his arms embracing me gently… lovingly…_ A tear fell as he covered his quivering mouth, muffling the gentle sobs escaping his lips. He backed up slowly, the wall hitting his back and he slid down to sit on the floor. _Why does it hurt so much to think that I was replaced by a girl I didn't know of?_

Sasuke sat there, head in his hands, shaking, the sudden sound of his alarm clock making him jump and look at the time. He stood up slowly and pressed the button on his clock, ceasing the loud sound that supposed to wake him.

"Time to go to school…"

Sasuke walked out the door wondering if Naruto would be there to accompany him. A sad smile graced his normally placid façade. _Naruto would probably be disgusted with me… after all I basically said that I was gay right there…_ He walked languidly towards his school, lost in his thoughts. A small bump in the shoulder woke him from his daydreaming.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking to the floor and not bothering to stop walking.

"Hey! You think that it's that easy? Huh?" the man turned to him, angry.

Sasuke looked back to see two large brutes. It was obvious that he wouldn't last a second in a fight with them. He broke into a sprint, afraid to look back to the two. When yelling and cursing reached Sasuke's ears all he could do was hope that the two didn't follow him. He closed his eyes hoping that it was all a dream when his head hit a familiar chest.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto said worried that something bad had happened to his Sasu-chan.

A loud shout echoed in the empty street as the two large men approached. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest, clearly wanting to get away from this place, from the two people in front of them now.

"What do you want with him?" Naruto yelled, feeling bold.

"It's none of your business!" one of the men yelled back.

A low growl ripped from Naruto's throat and Sasuke could practically feel the power radiating from Naruto. It was the first time he actually felt scared of the boy holding him. Sasuke began shaking in Naruto's arms and he turned to watch the two men run from the demon.

A small piece of his heart knew that he loved being in these arms but he remembered the woman who stood in the same place he stood now. _No… I refuse to be played with… _Sasuke pulled away and passed Naruto, walking in the direction of the school.

"Sasuke… please let me explain about yesterday…" Sasuke didn't look back

…

"Class, please turn to page 125…"

Sasuke flipped the pages and turned to look out the window. He let out a troubled sigh and watched the birds fly, soaring higher then he could ever dream to be. He looked down to his textbook found, in the corner of his eye that Naruto was staring at him in worry. Guilt filled his heart as he thought that there was no reason Naruto needed to be worried… he just wanted him to. Sasuke wanted Naruto to realise that there was something wrong. _So do I just want attention…? No! What am I thinking! He deserves to be worried… or does he? Why is this so hard! I wish I could just fly away, like those birds. _Moments past and Naruto's staring started to get on his nerves.

"I'm feeling sick…" Sasuke murmured and ran out the door.

Running into the infirmary, he knows that the nurse wasn't there and that even if she was she wouldn't care if he stayed there. Sasuke closed the door and locked it behind him. He fell onto the nurse's bed and buried his face into it, similar to what he had done when he bumped into Naruto that morning. Sasuke replayed the scene in his head…

_He closed his eyes hoping that it was all a dream when his head hit a familiar chest._

"_Sasuke, are you ok?" Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he was sure the person he bumped into was… _Naruto…

_A loud shout echoed in the empty street as the two large men approached. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest. His heart filled with mixed emotions, he was terrified yet the most peaceful he had felt in a while. Sasuke shivered, cold yet hot in Naruto's protective embrace._

"_What do you want with him?" Naruto yelled. _No, Naruto… don't pick a fight! _Sasuke shouted in his head._

"_It's none of your business!" one of the men yelled back._

_A low growl ripped from Naruto's throat and Sasuke could practically feel the power radiating from Naruto. It was the first time he actually felt scared of the boy holding him. Sasuke began shaking in Naruto's arms and he turned to watch the two men run from the demon. _

_A small piece of his heart knew that he loved being in these arms but he remembered the woman who stood in the same place he stood now. _No… I refuse to be played with…_ Sasuke pulled away and passed Naruto, walking in the direction of the school._

"_Sasuke… please let me explain about yesterday…" Sasuke didn't look back_

Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes, the pillow getting wet. It hurt more then anything to be away from Naruto but he couldn't stand staying by his side either… everything hurt… everything was frustrating!

"Dear Lord, guide me down the proper path…" he prayed silently, hoping the Lord God would heed his prayer.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to a close when he could hear a small voice whisper, "do not worry, my child… I will help you… your pain is almost at an end…"

…

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard the lunch bell ring. He stood up slowly, stretching his sore muscles when he heard the door slam open.

"W-what are you… doing?" Sasuke said quietly, not wanting Naruto to hear the tremor in his voice.

"Are you ignoring me?" Naruto asked leaning in, closer to Sasuke.

Fear flashed in Sasuke's eyes, "no! I'm talking to you now, right?" Sasuke yelled, then running out of the infirmary.

Naruto's eyes followed his running figure with a look of sadness and anger. _Do you hate me Sasuke? Have I done something wrong?_

Sasuke ran up the stairs, trying to get as far away from Naruto as possible. He opened the last door and found himself on the roof. Panting, Sasuke walked to the edge and sat down, letting the cool breeze lead his mind somewhere else. _Why is it so hard to breath around him? Why does my heart beat faster when he is close? Am… am I in love?_

"I can't stay here today… I should go home…" with that last thought, he stood up and walked back down…

…

Arriving back at his house he unlocked the door and headed strait for his room, ignoring the growling in his stomach and the pain beating in his head. He opened the door and sat at the chair beside the window, looking out at the empty streets and the parked cars. It would be fall soon and then fall would change into winter. Sasuke missed the winter because it was the season that held the best memories…

"_Nii-chan! Papa! Look, I made a snow man with mama!" a 4 year old Sasuke ran through the heaps of snow, sparkling and glittering on the ground. Sasuke ran, aiming for his father's arms when he disappeared into the snow._

"_Sasuke!" his father yelled, looking frantically for his 'misplaced' son._

_Itachi ran to Sasuke who fell into a pile of snow face first. He stopped at the body of his brother, struggling to get up from the snow. He chuckled at the cuteness of baby brother. Itachi then bent down and picked Sasuke up, spinning around in circles and hoisting the child up in the air._

"_WEE! AHAHA!" Sasuke squealed and laughed._

_The mother and father of the two watched fondly as the brothers played in the snow and followed their eldest, who was being dragged by Sasuke to the perfect snow man. Of course it was perfect… the perfect mother, the perfect father and the perfect children… the once adored, perfect family. They had the riches, the fame and the strongest family bond there was. Only… maybe the mother wasn't that perfect after all…_

Sasuke groaned at the pain pulsing in his head. He crawled into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

…

The tapping of feet on his hard wood floor awoke Sasuke from his dreamless sleep. He looked around and found Naruto standing at the foot of his bed.

"I don't get it! Are you trying to piss me off?" Naruto yelled, frustrated.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Sasuke asked afraid.

"Don't you dare act dumb!" Naruto pushed, moving his face closer to Sasuke's.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breath on his lips; it was the sweetest thing that ever entered his nose. A blush rose to his cheeks when Naruto began inching his face closer and closer…

"Have you come to love me Sasu-chan?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's rosy cheeks growing brighter.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirt and touched his sides with the tips of his fingers. A shiver racked through Sasuke's body as warm hands gripped his waist and thumbs rolled to massage his pelvic bone.

"Ahnnn… n-no" Sasuke started to sweat when the two hand went up and swiped over his nipples. "S… hah… Stop!" Sasuke barely managed to let out.

A shout escaped his lips when he was pushed down and tongue entered his navel. The tongue swirled, sending electricity through his overheated body. His shirt was violently ripped off and a hot mouth covered his nipple.

"Ah! Don't!" Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders trying to pull the mouth away from his chest.

Naruto pulled away and stared down at Sasuke with red eyes, clouded with lust. The warm body above Sasuke fell to kiss his lips. Shock held Sasuke in place and made him gasp when sharp teeth bit into his soft, lower lip. Taking it as an opportunity, Naruto slipped his tongue through open lips and groaned loudly at Sasuke's delicious taste. Sucking on the other boys tongue, he slowly encouraged him to fight back, to want more…

Moaning echoed in the room as the two grinded their clothed members together, creating the friction they both longed for. Their lips never separated, other then for air and soon because Naruto was moving down the beautiful body under him to remove Sasuke's pants.

"Hah… Naruto…hah…hurry!" Sasuke begged, eager to feel more to touch more…

Then just as Sasuke's pants were coming off…

"Oi, Naruto, didn't dad tell you not to play with your food?"

The two froze at the sound of this voice; one knew just who it was and the other completely clueless

.

"What…? What does he mean?" Sasuke whispered, scared to hear the answer, knowing that he wouldn't be very happy with it.

"Did you actually believe that my brother loved you? Haha! Slut! At least now you can go fuck with anyone you want. It was all a trick! Our father, Satan told him that he could go fuck with you then eat your soul, bitch." The man said a smirk on his face.

"No… Naruto loves-"

"Loves you? Get it into your head! Or do I need to smash it into that stupid brain of yours?"

Suddenly the man disappears. Sasuke pulls out from under Naruto, trying to get away, only to find himself being choked in the arms of Naruto's brother.

"Let go of him, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled ready to attack his brother, if necessary.

"Let go? My, my dear brother… I'm telling dad." The man, now known as Kyuubi, tightened his grip on Sasuke throat and then let go, allowing the air deprived body, fall to the ground. Sasuke stared at the nothing, gasping for air.

"Sasuke, I'm so-"

"Out…" Sasuke whimpered

"Sasuke-"

"GET OUT!"

…

From the heavens, God watched over Sasuke, annoyed yet all knowing that this had to happen so that the world would find peace. He knew that he had no choice… he knew that Sasuke would have to fall in love with that demon… and it would hurt.

Hey! So I hope u enjoyed and please review!


End file.
